The Girl Ranger
by best13ranger67
Summary: This story is about a girl trying to become a ranger and the story follows the ranger books but don't worry there will be lots of changes and plenty of adventures. Maybe even a few love twists. Follow Hana's story of trying to become first female ranger!
1. Chapter 1

A Girl Ranger

Chapter One:

Rookies can't sneak

The chill of the night air was enough to cut through the skin straight to the bones. In the lone forest terrain there was no shelter from the chill for a young girl. She wore loose fitting trousers, stained with grass and dirt and holes torn to showing her knees. The girl wore an apprentice swordsmen's uniform that was also stained and tore. The clothes told a story of a long and difficult journey for this girl.

In the distances, tall stone towers were coming into view. The girl's eyes lit up with hope. Finally her destination was within range, just a couple of miles to go. The girl estimated about 4 miles left. If she continued to walk the rest of the night she would reach the caste by dawn. But with the castle in reach the girl could finally feel the weight of lack of sleep and distance she traveled, laying heavy on her; making her feel like an anchor keeping her to that spot.

"Guess a few hours rest wouldn't hurt," the girl said to herself. She found a little overgrowth of bushes a little far off that would give some shelter from the open trail. She kneeled on the ground and took off a small tan pack from her back. Inside was stale bread; soft, melted cheese; half filled water skin; and a red blanket. The girl took out the blanket and used a pile of leaves as a pillow. Besides the lack of comfort the girl was asleep in just a matter of minutes. Little did she know that the castle that she was heading to had plenty of security all around the town and she was sleeping not even a quarter of a mile from one of those guards.

It felt like only a few minutes of sleep when the girl was awoke by a sound of someone stepping on a branch. The snap of the branch breaking was like thunder in the empty area around her. The girl unlike most people, didn't jerk awake, but instead just slowly opened her eyes scoping out of the dark for any movement. There was no more movement but the girl knew what she had heard. Her whole body, besides her hand, stayed still as she reached for a hidden knife strapped to her leg.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she finally spotted what had made the sound. Only a few feet away was a guard they wore the caste badge on their uniform. It was the Redmont Fief badge and by the look of the girl's eyes she knew it well. The girl was on her way there and it was the castle just a few miles away. The girl still stayed hidden not wanting to get caught right now. When morning came she would be able to walk into Redmont with no problems, but at night questions would be asked.

The rest of the night the girl watched to make sure the guard wouldn't come near her hiding spot. When another guard came to switch shifts with this guard in the morning she could leave her hiding spot and head for Redmont.

The next guard came early right before the sun was about to rise to take his shift. As the two men talked for a moment it gave the girl the perfect opportunity to sneak away from the bushes and start heading away from the guards and towards Redmont.

When the sun was just peeking over the tall mountains to the east as the girl reached the Redmont gates. Two guards were posted on the town's limits, but when they saw the girl they just nodded and watched her walk past. The girl smiled back at the men and looked around at all the buildings. They were mostly one story buildings smoky coming from the chimneys, as fireplaces burned to scare away the cold from the people's homes.

The castle was the best place for the girl to start looking from what she wanted, but after she found out was going to be the hard part. She pasted women opening the windows of their homes to let the morning breeze in. Little children ran past the girl, in the middle of a game of tag. A little boy, only about six years old, accidently slammed into the girl from behind to busy playing to notice her. He looked up with a look of guilt on his face, "I am sorry miss."

The girl smiled and kneeled down, ruffling his mousy brown hair, "It is fine as long as you're having fun." The guilt on the boy's face faded and formed into a smile, then he ran off again with his group of friends. A ping of shame, and sadness hit the girl in the heart as she watched the little boy run off. She had no idea who the boy was but he looked like her little brother from home. She shoved the memory from her mind and the girl continued to castle Redmont.

The girl thought it would be harder to get inside, but since it wasn't really a castle that held a king of royalty it was open to the public easily. She walked inside looked around at the pictures hanging on the walls, statues honoring idles, and beautiful colored carpets. One of the guards near the steps was glancing at the young girl and she could sense it. The guard noticed she was around seventeen years old, maybe a little younger; her long reddish brown hair was tied back in a ponytail with a worn out old piece of string. Her clothes were torn and stained. But what got the guard's attention the most was the uniform, the badge of the warrior school it was from was missing, but it seemed odd to have a girl wearing that uniform.

The guard slowly made his way over to the girl. He was about a foot taller than the girl, but that didn't seem to intimate the girl at all. "Hello, may I ask why you are her young lady?" the guard asked her. The girl turned around and looked at the guard like she didn't notice him before. But really she had been watching him watch her the whole time.

She smiled innocently, " I was just wondering where Baron Arald?"

The guard didn't seem to be interested anymore, "He is in his office right not." The girl started to look upset. When the guard saw this he quickly added, "But let me go get him." Instantly the girl brightened up. The guard smiled at her and raced up the stairs towards where ever the Baron Arald's office was. It didn't take long for the guard to return.

"The Baron is finishing up some paper work he will be down in just a minute." The girl nodded indicating that she was willing to wait and she was. This girl was willing to wait a lifetime if that is what it took.

About ten minutes later the Baron came down the stairs. He was an older looking man with a little gray in his short brown hair. He was a tall man that had a sense of power of him, but had a sweet gentle smile. The girl could sense still that he was a strict and a man that keep control of a situation. She smiled at this, Redmont was already more than she expected, and now she knew that Redmont knew how to pick their barons.

"Who do we have here?" The Baron said as he came closer, looking at the girl's wardrobe.

The girl smiled sweetly and shifted her pack higher up on her shoulder to be able to shake the Baron's hand. "Hello, Baron Arald my name is Hana." He nodded and gestured to some chairs not far off.

"How may I help you Hana?" He said gentle, " It looks as if you have traveled very far to get to Redmont." He raised his eyebrow questioning.

Hana let out a breath of air trying to gain the courage to ask her question. "Sir, I know that I am not born from Redmont and just arrived here, but I would like to become an apprentice here."

Arald looked confused, "That is a weird request. Why here?" he asked seriously, "Why not from where you come from?" Hana shook her head softly, fighting back tears. Arald sighed softly, "I am not sure there are an apprentice spots left open right now, you would have to become an apprentice farmer if anything."

Hana quickly looked up at this, "NO!" she said a little too loudly. Arald looked shocked. "Sorry sir, but I traveled over a week to get here on almost nothing, because I heard that no one took the Ranger's apprentice spot." Arald looked truly interested now.

"I am sorry young lady, but that spot was taken, by our own resident Will." Arald tried to say the next part softly and nicely, "Plus Rangers aren't usually women… to be honest I have never heard of it." Hana looked angry, but she held it in and tried to hid it away. "I don't mean to be rude or anything just stating a fact."

Hana knew he didn't mean anything about it and the anger faded, "Sir, please can I talk to Redmont Fief Ranger Halt?"

"You know his name?" Arald looked shocked.

"Of course he is a famous historical Ranger, who doesn't know him?" She said quickly with admiration in her eyes.

Arald smiled and laughed gently. He wasn't laughing at her, he was laughing about thinking about how Halt will look when he sends this girl to him. "Alright how about this I will tell you where Halt lives and if you impress him then he might think about taking in another apprentice." Hana looked up at the Baron with hope. But Arald had something that was eating at his mind, "May I ask why you are wearing a warrior apprentice's uniform? And where is it from?"

Hana looked down at her clothing, knowing she should have changed before she left. "Sorry sir, but I don't want to talk about it, it is my business."

Arald shrugged, "Up to you, but I bet Halt will ask too. " Hana thought about this and nodded. She took out a sword that had been hidden in the sheath under her clothes. Arald stood up from his chair quickly in shock.

"Sorry to shock you sir," Hana said calmly, "But becoming a ranger isn't the only thing that a girl usually isn't, but I still did." She smiled with a sense of secrets and a past hidden deep inside of her. This strange girl that showed up randomly in Redmont interested Baron Arald. And even with sword in hand, that she held like a true knight, Arald still felt no threat from her. Not because she didn't seem like she could hold herself in a fight, but to him it seemed she didn't mean any harm to him.

The guards thought otherwise and went racing over once the sword had left the hidden sheath, thinking someone had sent a little girl to kill the Baron. When the guards went to disarm the girl, which she didn't attempt to fight back; even though Arald knew she could probably put up a good fight, the Baron gestured for them to stop. They looked confused but let her go, "Please let the guards know that this girl is to be left alone she is going to visit the ranger." He smiled at her and Hana smiled back. "He lives on the outskirts of town in the forest area. He lives in an isolated cabin hidden away." He told her how to get there and this young girl focused on every direction he gave, like she was mapping it out in her head. This was a strange girl, but Arald already liked her, and felt like she was going to change Redmont some how.

The forest was silent like the animals were all watching Hana as she left the normal trail into the maze of trees. Half way to Halt's cabin she bent down and examined a snapped branch. It was hanging limp halfway cut off from the bushes branch. She moved some leaves away from the ground under the branch, underneath the leaf was a footprint. The footprint was a little faded, maybe four days old, but she could still tell it was a deer. A few feet away from the bush Hana was standing next to was a bush full of berries. She smiled, that was where the deer had eaten and because of how many berries there were she knew the deer was still close by. If there was enough berries on the bush the deer would stay close and she knew she could track it easily, but she knew how close Halt's cabin was.

Hana continued down the maze of trees. Without Arald's directions she would never had found the cabin, there was no trail to follow, no sign of life close by. Hana was a good tracker, but a Ranger was great at covering their tracks. Soon a small hint of a smoky smell found its way into Hana's nose. There was a smell of some kind of stew, very faint but close by. She moved a tree branch covering her view and saw the cabin. There was a small fire going with stew cooking right above it, but there wasn't a sign of human life. Suddenly, a snap of a branch and Hana quickly turned around. There was nothing around, but she could sense someone watching her.

"Hello," Hana said calmly, slowly reaching for her throwing knife. "Come out I know your there." There was a small sudden movement, so sudden an average person would never have caught it. Hana was an excellent tracker and was good at catching these types of movements, but this wasn't an animal, it was a human. Hana waited in the spot she was sitting and took out her throwing knife making sure not to only look at the spot where she saw the movement through the corner of her eyes. She slowly took her hand back a slow and hidden movement she knew the person would never see. Her muscles tensed as she got ready to throw the knife in that direction hoping to hit her target.

Hana never got a chance to throw, because a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from moving another inch. "Will come out of there," a rough, serious voice yelled out into the dark forest. The spot where Hana had been ready to throw her knife a young boy about two years younger than her came out of hiding.

"Sorry Halt I haven't gotten the hang of this hiding stuff quite yet," the young boy yelled back. Hana's eyes went wide from the boy's words. He called the man holding her wrist Halt. Suddenly her wrist was twisted painfully behind her back , but she made sure not to make a sign that it hurt. Halt grabbed her other wrist and twisted it behind her back too. He took away her knife and whipped her around to face him. He quickly, almost without Hana noticing, took her sword that was still hidden under her clothing.

"Who are you?" Halt said with anger tinting his voice. "I don't take kindly to people trying to kill my apprentices." Hana looked Halt in the face. He was wearing a dark forest green cloak Hana knew was used to hide themselves in the rough forest terrain from enemies. His hood hid his face, but she could see that he had some gray hairs in his beard, making him look older. He was a grizzly, stern looking man, there wasn't a friendly look in his face, but of course there didn't seem to be any emotion in his face.

Hana straightened herself even if it hurt from Halt holding her wrists, and hid away her fear and nervousness. "My name is Hana," she said calmly as humanly possible. "I didn't mean to harm your apprentice he just frightened me. I didn't expect you two to be hiding." Halt knowing she didn't have anymore weapons, and didn't seem to pose a threat anymore, he let go of her wrists. Hana gently rubbed her wrists and glared up at him. "I have traveled many days to Redmont to find the great Ranger Halt, which I am assuming is you."  
Halt looked down at this interesting girl. Halt couldn't help but smile inwardly to himself, making sure it didn't show on the outside, at how she held herself with such pride, showing no fear even if he could tell she was afraid. "And why have you tried to find me?" Halt asked all the anger gone from his voice, now just uninterested expression showed on his face. But he was interested, because this girl seemed very determined with whatever she came to him for.

Hana summoned all her courage and annunciated with pride, "I have come to ask you permission to become your Apprentice."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That awkward silence lasted for what seemed to be over an hour, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Halt put a hand gently on Hana's shoulder and turned her towards Will, "I am sorry young lady, but if you haven't noticed I have an apprentice."

Hana glared at Will, but not because she was mad at him for being Halt's apprentice, but because she really wanted to glare at Halt who was behind her. She shoved his hand off her shoulder roughly and turned around to face him.

"I noticed and have been told," she said like she was just stating a fact, "what about it?" Halt raised an eyebrow at the girl. He kind of liked her attitude.

Halt shook his head and looked at Will, "Will could you take Hana over the cabin and whip her up something to eat. She looks half starved. I have someone to talk to." Will nodded and started walking towards the cabin waving Hana to follow.

Before Hana followed Will she glanced at Halt, "Please think about it I have come a long way and you're the only one I want to train with." Halt looked down at this young girl. She had so much determination in her eyes that Halt couldn't help but admire her, but he didn't show it.

"Go to the cabin I will be back to tell you my decision." Halt said this without any emotion showing on his face. Hana nodded and watched the back of Halt's hood as he left into the woods. "Please, I can't go back," she whispered to herself. Once Halt was out of sight Hana finally followed Will to the cabin.

The cabin wasn't anything fancy, it was actually pretty small. It opened up to a small little living area with a fireplace, and a dining table. She ran her fingers gently over the wooden table surface. Will was at the fireplace placing a pot of water over the fire. He stood up and smiled at Hana but stayed quiet as if he was waiting for her to talk first.

Hana sat down at one of the chairs, "This place seems cozy."

Will laughed and shook his head, "I wouldn't know Halt keeps me busy all the time." Will sat across the table from Hana looking serious, "Tell me, why do you want to become a ranger?" Hana glanced at him confused.

"Why do you?" she asked back.

Will laughed, "I asked you first."

"Yes, but if you know why you want to then why is it so strange that I want to become an ranger."

Will sighed and a little guilt past across his face, "Actually I wanted to be a knight, but I couldn't get in."

Hana tried not to laugh, "Well that is because you're a little," Hana didn't want to say it and burst out laughing, "short." Will glared at her and Hana backed down. "Sorry, but true. Don't worry about it though the life of a knight is boring and the warrior training is harsh. To be honest I see you more as a Ranger and trust me that isn't a bad thing."

Will glanced at her, "Why do you want so badly to be a ranger?"

Hana leaned forward looking Will straight in the eyes, "People sit back in their cozy town lives looking down and in fear of rangers not knowing what they do for them. Rangers are such an important component in keeping Araluen alive. I am not one of those people that fear them, I have seen first hand what they can do and I want to do that to." Hana leaned back in her chair staring off into space thinking to herself.

She sat like this for a minute before she answered again and looked at Will, "Rangers life might be a lonely life, but it is a honorable one." She looked seriously at Will, "Don't believe those people that fear rangers they are naïve. As an apprentice you will see first hand what I mean. I envy you; don't let this go."

Will looked shocked at Hana and nodded. She was so determined and loyal to the rangers he didn't know what to say. Hana was looking back into space again so Will left her to his thoughts. He went back to the pot and started adding the ingredients to make stew. As he cooked Will wondered where this girl came from, and what made he love rangers so much.

Suddenly Will stood up shoving his chair back making Hana jump a little. He stuck out his hand to her. "Come on while we wait for Halt to return I will teach a little about a longbow." Hana looked up at Will suspiciously, but he looked back at her causally. She smiled and took his hand and nodded slightly.

"Don't try to play innocent I know you told her," the angry grizzly voice was yelling at Baron Arald, Arald didn't seem fazed by the yelling, he seemed more amused. Besides he didn't chances to see Halt so rallied up like this. Arald actually had been expecting Halt a lot sooner than this. Halt had just banged down Arald's library doors with guards quickly tailing behind him trying to control him.

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about Halt," Arald was trying to hide his amused smile. He knew right after he sent the girl to Halt's cabin that he would show up just didn't expect so angry. "How about you start by telling me who this, her, you are talking about is?"

Halt pointed at him and moved closer, the guards hurried to stop him. Arald put up his hand to stop the guards. Hesitantly they obeyed. "Will you two please leave us alone I think Halt has something… important to tell me." Arald said trying not to laugh. The guards were reluctant to leave, but they had to obey and quietly left closing the doors behind them. Like everyone else in Araluen, besides Baron Arald, they were afraid and suspicious about Halt; or any Ranger for that matter.

Halt was glaring at Arald which is usually enough to scare anyone away. With those dark eyes hiding under the hood the light making them shine evilly at the person. It was as if there wasn't someone under the hood, but some kind of creature. But Arald just smiled at Halt which just made him anger. "Why did you send a young girl to my cabin when you know I have an apprentice already?'

Baron Arald just shrugged in response and continued to stare at Halt. Halt shook his finger at him and laughed, "Don't play innocent, the only person that could tell her where my cabin is you." This made Arald crack a small smile.

"Come on buddy, don't you have a sense of humor." Arald sat down on his desk top, "She looked so determined I couldn't just send her away."

"So you send her to me to do your dirty work." Halt said lighting up a little bit. "I must admit she is pretty good at sneaking I didn't notice her until she was almost into eye sight of the cabin."

"Halt, I know you can't take another apprentice in, but I couldn't tell her no. I am truly sorry."

Halt looked at Arald and shook his head all emotion out of his face now. He was finally back under control, "No you not, but now I have a girl back at the cabin hoping for good news."

Baron Arald got up and walked over to Halt and patted him on the shoulder, "Let her down gently she is a very brave girl I can tell that. But something tells me this no is going to kill her." Halt nodded in agreement.

Halt turned to leave, but when he went to open the door he heard a noise. He jumped back in time for the door to swing open. "Phillip what in lords name are you doing banging in here like that," Arald shouted at the panting young man. Phillip weakly walked over to the Baron and handed him a note.

"Important note sir," Phillip panted out, completely out of breath from running so fast. "The messenger outside the gates delivered it from Celtica." Arald looked confused; they didn't get much news from there. Baron took a knife and carefully opened the letter taking out a page note.

Halt was carefully slipping out of the room to tell the girl, Hana, the bad news. He would have made it unseen if Baron Arald quickly said, "Don't leave Halt this note involves you too." Halt perked up and moved back. Baron Arald handed over the note to Halt who quickly scanned the words. When he was finished he looked shocked but quickly hid it. Baron on the other hand was showing the shock outright

"Looks like things are going to get interesting for you old friend." Halt slipped the note to Baron Arald.

"I have to get back." Halt slipped out quickly and easily without being seen, because no one was paying attention to him anymore.

'Crack!' The sound of bark breaking off a tree trunk echoed in the silent forest.

"No, you have to find the certain spot on the bow to let go at." Will coached Hana, as she let go of another arrow. The arrow whizzed past her target tree once again and landed somewhere in the bushes. "You have to relax, don't think so much," Will said laughing slightly.

Hana glared at him, "It is my first time at this stop laughing at me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh and you're not doing… so… bad." Hana could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Oh, don't lie. You're a terrible liar."

Will pretended to look offended, putting his hand to his heart and gasped, "Hey! I didn't think I was that bad of a liar."

Hana threw a stick at him, "Shut up you jerk." But Hana couldn't help but smile. Will was sweet, and funny. He was a little on the short side, but cute. He walked over and turned her around to face her target again.

"Alright here I was will show you." Will grabbed her hand that was holding the bow and grabbed her other hand that was holding the arrow and string. His arms were now wrapped around her and Hana felt nervous, but she was trying hard not to show it. Will was so into the shot he didn't notice Hana's nervousness.

"Now just pull back like this." Will helped Hana pull back on the string to a certain point. "Now take a deep breath, just relax." Hana did as she was told, but he was hard to relax with him so close. She could feel his breath on her ear, "Now aim and release." Hana released the arrow shooting past trees, barely scraping leaves, and missed her target by barely an inch.

"Much better," Will said letting Hana go and stepping back. "Now just a lot of practice and no help from me, you will soon be a pro at this."

Hana laughed, "Better but I still missed my target."

"Well that is because you weren't relaxing like I said."

Hana stuck her tongue out at Will. "Or you could just be a horrible teacher," she said jokingly.

"Oh… you're going to get it now," Will laughed and started to run at Hana. Hana's eyes went wide and she ran away screaming and laughing at the same time.

"No, go away creeper." Hana yelled back at Will running through the trees, dodging bushes and jumping over roots sticking out of the ground. Will wasn't having a easy time like Hana was running through the forest. He wasn't too far into training so far. Hana however has always loved the forest so she could navigate and watch out for hidden things with ease. When Hana thought she lost Will she relaxed and sat down. She wasn't far from the cabin and she could see the smoke from the fire Will and her made earlier, when he was teaching her how to make one that didn't give off to much smoke.

Suddenly out of the corner of Hana's eyes she saw something move in the shadows of the forest trees. Hana went to get up and run off knowing it was Will, but it was too late and she was tackled to the ground. Will pinned Hana's hand down on the leaf covered ground and laughed evilly.

"Now I have you," Will had a evil look in his eye. "What will I do with you now?" Hana struggled to get away laughing so much her sides hurt.

"What in the world is going on here?" The grizzly voice made Will and Hana jump. Will quickly stood up to face his mentor. Hana sat up still a little weak from laughing.

"We were just having some fun," Will said guiltily. He was shifting back and forth nervously.

"Will was just showing me a few things about the longbow, which I hope to use as a Ranger." Hana said hinting to Halt that she wanted an answer. Hana stood up dusting off the dirt. Halt shook his head at the two and started towards the cabin. Will went to follow, but Hana didn't know what to do. She was getting worried, was the silence a no or was he wanting her to follow him because he was going to talk to her about it. Hana stood rooted to the same spot trying to decide what to do.

Right when Hana was about to move to follow Halt he turned around to face her, "Hana go find where all Will's arrows went." Hana was shocked, this still wasn't an answer. Halt was starting to frustrate her.

Hana was going to give him a piece of her mind, but she couldn't get a word in before Halt spoke to Will, "Will, you go show her how the right way to pick up an arrow is. Hana will need to know this if she doesn't want her arrows to be ruined easily." With that Halt turned and went inside the cabin. Hana was awestruck. She was going to be the Halt's apprentice. Will smiled at Hana. They both went looking for the arrows in silence.

When the two were almost done collecting the arrows Halt stuck his head out of his cabin door, "Hana when your done I need to talk to you in private."

Hana nodded and quickly gathered up the few remaining arrows and Will gladly took them off her hands, so she could talk to Halt. Hana ran inside the cabin and saw Halt sitting at the table. Will entered the room, but was told to wait in his room. Hana sat down across from Halt and everything was silent.

The silence continued for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Hana didn't know what to do, so she just waited for Halt to speak. She didn't mind waiting she got what she wanted, what else could, she ask for.

"Hana if you are to become my apprentice I need to know your full name and where you came from." Hana shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Halt noticed this and noted it for future needs. "All I know is your first name and that you have traveled far."  
Hana sighed and nodded, "I know I haven't said much, but I will tell you. My name is Hana… Core. I traveled all the way from Taerain, my father was a blacksmith and my mother a cook. The ranger in Taerain rescued me from a bear when I was only seven years old, since then I have always wanted to be a Ranger."

Halt was expressionless so Hana just sat back shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Why do you carry a warrior's sword and apprentice uniform?" Hana sighed and continued to explain herself.

"In Taerain I tricked my way into becoming a battle school by dressing up as a boy. I had natural born talent with a sword and they never asked any questions. When they found out the battle school teacher I had at the time wanted to kick me out but the master of the school keep me in, saying I had amazing talent and skill. I was as good as the guys, but battle school isn't what I wanted and my parents didn't want it for me either. My mother and father wanted me to have a political position, but I wouldn't be able to stand that. I wanted adventure and a life outside of the village." Hana was getting into the story and continued on with passion and brought life to her story, "When I told my parents I wanted to become a ranger they were angry and forbid me from trying and the ranger there had heard what my parents said and didn't even give me a chance." Hana looked up at Halt and shrugged, "That's when I thought of my idol… you… I ran away from home to find you in hope that you didn't already have an apprentice. It was a week of traveling and almost got mugged a few times, but they didn't know I was great with a sword and wasn't just a little helpless girl. And then I went to Baron Arald to help me find you, and after that I think you know what happened and here I am." Hana was picking at the string coming loss from her trousers.

Halt sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I think I have a ranger's cloak that will fit you in the closet, go look. You will be sleeping in her on the couch. Sorry the only room I have is for Will, I have never had two apprentices before." Hana jumped up smiling with joy. "There should also be some blankets and a pillow in the closet too."

"Thank you so much Halt, I won't let you down." Hana ran around the table and hugged Halt tightly. Halt was shocked and stiffened up, but Hana was so happy she never noticed. She ran off to find the closet and set up her bed.

"Hana," Halt called out, Hana turned around and looked at him. "Write a note to your parents I am sure they are worried about you." Hana nodded and ran off again. Will was standing in his doorway, leaning against the doorframe smiling.

"Maybe it won't be so lonely here with Mr. Grumpy with you around. Congrats, I am glad you got what you wanted."  
Hana smiled at Will, "I am glad too thank you." She went into the closet and got the blankets and pillow and put them on the floor as she looked at the cloaks. She found one that looked as if it might fit. Hana slipped the cloak around her shoulder and put up the hood over her head. Hana became overjoyed and smiled widely, the wooly, forest green colored cloak was perfect for her. It was as if it was made for her. "I was made for this. I just know it!" Hana whispered to herself. A small tear of joy slipped down her cheek, down her chin and fell to the floor. There was nothing that could stop this young girl now that her dream was on track.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so late college sucks! I have been so busy but they should come quicker now that it is summer so I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 3

A New Friend

The smell of burned stew filled the air as Hana came racing out of the forest. "NO..no..noo! Halt is going to…" Hana slide to a stop through the pine needles and leafs that scattered the ground. Halt was sitting on one of the tree trunks around the fire just looking at the stew. Will was standing behind looking sympathetically at Hana. Hana knew she was SOOO… busted! She had only stepped out, for what she thought was a few minutes, while the stew cooked and practiced with her new long bow, but she had forgotten the stew and was gone for about half an hour. The stew was completely wrecked and even though Halt didn't show any anger or say anything that is what Hana feared the worse. Hana stepped over to the stew and gently took the pot off the fire and smiled weakly. "I am so… sorry Halt I smelled the burning and came as fast as I could I completely forgot!"

Halt didn't say anything still for a few minutes but finally he gave in and talked, "Start again and don't wreck it this time food isn't unlimited here you know!" Halt got up and headed for the cabin, but before he went inside he turned around and said to Hana. " Get it right or I will be forced to make Will cook tonight and no on wants that!" Will's mouth dropped and he looked like he was pouting'

"That is not fair I am not that horrible of a cook!" Hana tried not to laugh, because for one thing she didn't want to attack poor Will when this was her fault, and two she wasn't sure that was Halt joking or him using that as a serious threat. His emotions always looked so serious she could never tell.

Hana started up the stew again. It has been a month since she began as Halt's other apprentice. It wasn't really fun of course it was chores, chores and more chores with maybe some training in. Hana was getting antsy and impatience wanting to go out and do some ranger stuff and get more training, but it seemed like Halt was so uninterested and just wanted a pair of slaves to clean after him so he didn't have to keep doing it. Hana had learned patience, hard work, loyalty, and to know your mentor is always right while training to be a knight, but it seemed like nothing was happening and she wasn't use to that. Will seemed about as frustrated as her. He has been here for two months and it has been the same for him too.

In half an hour the stew was done and they were eating in the cabin. Everything was silent. Hana had learned in the past month that asking a lot of questions and talking a lot so put Halt in a bad mood and he just ignored or threw the questions back at you anyway. It wasn't like he was a mean man or something he just seemed to Hana like a grumpy old man that was trying to ignore his aching joints.

But of course when the silence became to much Will had to speak up to it, "SO… are we learning anything interesting tomorrow?" Hana wanted to slap her forehead to symbolize Will's mistake as stupid. He didn't mean anything bad by the question, but Halt had a way to twist words to make you just STOP asking questions, which this time was no exception.

"What everyday isn't interesting enough for you?" Halt asked like he was asking Will how the weather was, but it still made Hana just stay silent and Will to stutter.

"No, that isn't what I meant, I just meant that…" Will gave up and just continued eating.

"You two just ask too many questions, too talkative." Halt added and finished his stew. "Will you're cleaning up after dinner tonight while Hana goes out to get more firewood. Hana let out a loud groan in her head, because outside would get her a lot more chores than just collecting firewood. Halt looked over at Hana, "And no small little twigs this time they burn too quickly." Hana just nodded but she was grumbling inside her head about what she wanted to do with those small twigs he hated so much.

An hour later everyone was back in the cabin and Will's hands looked like plums gone bad, but he never complained. Hana on the other hand was complaining the whole time she went out and cut and collected some firewood, only inside her head. Halt was looking at something by the door. Hana looked over, "Hey, what's that Halt?

Halt didn't answer for a minute when he did it wasn't to answer her question, "Head off to bed you two I have something planned for tomorrow." Will was too excited for what was planned tomorrow that he didn't notice how deep in thought Halt was. Hana did though…she had always been good at reading people. Halt was a harder nut to crack 90% of time with what he was thinking or feeling, but right now it was simple what he read bothered him.

So Hana asked again, "What's the letter say though?"

Halt sighed and finally answered, "The report says that Lord Northolt is dead. Killed by bears last week while he was out hunting in Cordom Fief."

Will asked the question that Hana was thinking to, "Who is Lord Northolt?"

"Former supreme commander of the King's army", Halt answered still deep in thought.

Hana looked confused, "But people die form bear attacks all the time, especially where I am from. So how is that so interesting?"

Halt looked over finally at the two, especially Hana, "You're not from around here Hana, and so I will tell you that Cordom Fief is usually to far west for bears. Plus I had known Northolt to be too experienced of a hunter to go out there alone." Halt looked for another minute like he was thinking about the situation but then seemed to push it to the back of his head, "He was a good man, but life is always full of surprises and people make their mistakes… so like I said you two go off to bed now that you're done with your chores for today." Halt sat back and looked deep in thought again, whatever happened to Lord Northolt seemed to be really bothering Halt and he didn't seem like he was about to let it go anytime soon.

The arrow shot straight and true into the target that was about 20 feet from the bow holder. Hana was smiling happily for Will. He had come a long way in his only two month apprenticeship so far. Hana would love to be able to shot like that but a bow was never was her specialty. She could disarm a man twice her size with just her hands, could take down a master in sword skills, and she could sneak like fox staking his prey… almost sometimes she still stumbled over tree roots or sounds like a buffalo stomping through the leaves. One thing she was getting good at was tracking and charts. She was great at organizing and getting the details, of course she was still new at it and made tons of mistakes, but Halt was impressed by her even if Hana didn't know it. But when it came to the long bow Hana might as well be balancing on a high wire, while juggling fire torches, and singing on tone… it seemed impossible.

Just today Hana had learned how not to snap the bow string against her arm. There were scratches and welts up and down Hana's arms, but Halt had to give her some respect for not giving up. But for course Halt didn't expect Hana too, since the first day he knew this was a girl that didn't take no for an answer or had giving up in her vocab. She was determined to become a Ranger but Halt could see long bow was not going to be her strong point.

Hana took her long bow up trying to copy what Will had done and pulled back on the string. She knew right before she let go that she had done it wrong and knew as she let go that the string would hit her. The string went shooting straight for her arm and cut open a welt that had already been on her arm. Hana didn't flinch even though she was bleeding and it stung badly she just continued to watch the arrow fly through the air… 5 feet. It was SO… pathetic! Hana groaned and letting herself feel the stinging of her arm wound.

"Don't hold it that way and don't think so much that is always your problem." Halt came up and guided Hana into the position she should have been holding the bow and let go. "Now try not to force the arrow in position let the arrow rest between the first and second fingers on the string." Hana closed her eyes for a second and lifter the bow back up positioning everything like Halt showed her and followed his instructions. When Hana felt ready she let loose. This time it still didn't feel right but it was closer. The string didn't hit her arm and the arrow went to 20 feet but was too far to the left and too high to be able to hit the target. But that little success of getting that far made Hana happy.

"OH! YEAH!" Hana jumped up and down smiling. She was so proud.

Halt didn't show any emotions and just nodded, "that is slightly better keep trying and aim towards the target." Hana's joy was a little killed by how Halt was talking but she tried not to let herself feel horrible she was getting better and she knew it. Will smiled at Hana and gave her the thumbs up.

"Alright time for knife practice you two. Collect your arrows and put down your bows." Hana wanted to smile, this was her element. These knifes were completely different from swords but she had learned knife throwing and the use of a knife in defense while learning sword. Usually that isn't what they teach you in battle school but Hana was a special case. Will and Hana collected the arrows and put them away and set the bows against a tree trunk not to far away. A ranger always has their bow near by and ready for anything.

Hana took out a small knife that's weight was more towards the tip than the handle, with a razor sharp point. This was a throwing knife, she loved using it and that was what they were practicing right now but her favorite would always be the bigger of the two knifes. A saxe knife, she could use it for throwing and defense.

Hana got in front of the target at the same 20 feet distance before when they were practicing with the bow. She positioned with her throwing knife, with quick aim check Hana swiftly and quickly threw the knife and with a thud the knife stuck 5 inches from the target. Will smiled at her, "great job Hana, I might have you bet in bow practice you have me at knifes." He laughed and took his turn. Will threw and it thudded about 3 inches away from Hana's and away from the target into the woods. Hana could tell he was about to swear but he keep to himself and smiled, "I will get it next time." Hana tried her hardest not the giggle at Will's frustration. It wasn't like she was enjoying his struggling it was his emotions he puts into it. He seemed so focused and it was kind of cute and funny at the same time.

Hana got up and went to Will and got behind him, "You are aiming with your eyes, but you don't aim also with your arm." She had him close one eyes and then the other to see the difference in the direction it was going to go that way and had him practice like that for a while to get the difference and aim with both ways.

Will closed his right eyes and aimed this time moving his arm with his eye to aim and then threw as hard as he could it went the right way but fell with a thunk to the ground and was off by the way he was throwing. "I thought I had it that time."

Hana and Will practiced for a little while longer, them both getting advice from each other while Halt stood by watching and cutting in almost every 10 seconds to help with the advice. Finally they went inside where Will set up the fire and Hana started cooking. Halt sat down and relaxed like usual letting his little slaves do his work for him.

They ate in silence until everyone was done. Will and Hana instantly got up to do the usual chores of cleaning out the fireplace, cleaning the dishes, cutting the firewood for later that night, and many others, but Halt stopped them before they got far.

"Grab your packs you two we have some where to go." With that he got up and grabbed his pack and headed out the door. Hana and Will looked at each other for a second to see if each other had any idea where they were going but the confused looks they gave each other confirmed that was a negative for both.

In a few minutes the three were traveling into the forest. "Where are we going?" Will asked, as he ran to catch up to Halt.

Halt looked down at Will and shook his head, "You ask too many questions. Why can't this boy just stay silent and find out when we get there?" Halt ask no one in particular but that stopped Will from asking and further questions and keep Hana from asking the same question as Will no matter how much the both of them wanted to know.

An hour later of walking the forest opened up into a collection of buildings hidden away in the forest. Hana could see on Will's face that he was dying to ask probably a billion questions at once, but he knew that Halt would never answer a one. Hana had same ache but knew that if they both just stayed silent for now that they would find out sooner or later.

They walked towards big ramshackle huts, and then stopped about midway there because Halt signaled them to wait. "Hullo, Old Bob!" Halt called out. In just a few seconds there came a sound from inside the hut and an older, bald man came out of the hut smiling widely at Halt. Hana looked confused; she had never seen anyone actually smile while seeing a Ranger, besides maybe the Baron. This old man seemed to be very friendly with Halt knowing like Will and Hana that Halt was just a grumpy old man.

"Why Ranger! It is nice to see you here and who are these two?" Old Bob said, gesturing at Will and me.

"These are my apprentices Will and Hana." Hana could tell the man was shocked, probably because Halt had two apprentices, plus one being a girl. Hana liked Old Bob he seemed sweet and had that cute old man look to him… if you could see it behind all the dirt and unkempt hygiene.

"Two apprentices Halt? That is a new one to me and a girl no doubt." Old Bob said, but he was smiling at Hana not judging her like everyone else. Most people either look down at her with pity thinking she was trapped in the apprenticeship, or they looked at her like she was devil and didn't belong in the Ranger world because she was girl and they were a tough, dangerous group that nothing good comes from. Old Bob was different he didn't seem to think any of that of her he was just stating a fact.

"Good morning," Will said politely. Hana had been so shocked by Old Bob's reaction towards her she forgot to say a polite greeting.

"Good morning it is nice to meet you," Hana said finally and nodding towards him in a friendly greeting. Old Bob smelled of the stables like he actually sleeps in there instead of his own bed. Plus all the dirt and the unkempt hair with some hay sticking out in some places it really looked like Old Bob loved his horses more than his own personal hygiene. She wasn't judging Old Bob; she actually liked him and respected him. She loved animals and would probably do the same if it came down to it.

"Are they ready?" Halt asked, breaking Hana's focus on Old Bob's looks. Hana looked at Will confused, he had on his want-to-ask-those-billion-questions again, but he still tried hard to bite his tongue. Hana couldn't blame him, she wasn't use to asking questions either she was always asking for advice or what was going on, but she was always curious.

"They indeed ready follow me." Old Bob said guiding the three to the back of the hut where the stables were. There was a fenced off area, and to the right a lean-to shed with just a roof and support posts. There were no walls, but Hana still couldn't see into it. Old Bob whistled and three small horses trotted over to them. Hana realized that these weren't battle horses, they were ranger horses. Ranger horses were smaller than battle horses and looked to have less muscle. Anyone would think to choose a battle horse over a ranger horse, but Hana had meet a ranger horse before and they were quick and smart unlike a battle horse that just followed orders like a puppy. She still loved battle horses but she had always wanted a ranger horse. Plus she loved the shaggy look they had it made them more… unique.

The larger of the horses ran over to Halt and nudged him in the shoulder like he missed the Ranger a lot and was shoving him for not visiting sooner. Halt handed the horse an apple and patted his neck, "Sorry I haven't been around buddy." The horse stomped his feet and neighed like he understood what the Ranger was saying and accepted the apologize.

Old Bob was leading one of the ponies over and handed the reins to Will, "He seems to the right size for you, am I right lad?" Old Bob said jokingly. Hana tried not the giggle at the face Will gave the old man like he had just sucked on a very sour lemon. The horse was short, with a grey shaggy coat and mane. His mane fell across his face, but he looked sturdy. Nothing looked brushed, and he didn't look to Will like the perfect horse. Hana could tell Will was disappointed, but she knew he would learn. The horse could tell too and nudged Will in the shoulder, like he was telling him to stop pouting. Hana giggled that horse was going to sure put Will in his place.

"His name is Tug and he might be small but so are you, so no doubt the little guy." Will looked up at Old Bob and nodded, still a little disappointment in his eyes.  
"I am sure he is a great horse," Will said politely and Old Bob nodded at him.

Next was my turn, the horse Old Bob lead to me was a small, but still taller than Tug by a bit, but just as shaggy. His mane was not brushed and fell over his eyes, so Hana almost couldn't see that he had one dark blue eye and the other was yellow. He was a black color, but that still didn't make his coat shiny or anything it was still a dull black. Hana didn't care she could tell he was a sturdy smart horse no matter how unimpressive he looked. Hana stuck a hand to his nose and he stepped back a bit. She was a little disappointed but Old Bob stopped that instantly.

"I should have warned you not to come up on his bad eye." Old Bob walked up and patted the horse on the side of his blue eye. "He still ain't use to people coming up on his bad side. He was blind in that eye at birth, but he has proved to be a smart, loyal little guy so doesn't worry about nothin".

Hana nodded and ran her fingers through his mane on his good side and the horse neighed and rubbed his nose against her arm telling her he liked that.

"His name is Lighten, on the account of the color in his blind eye, but also because he is a quick, spit fire," Old Bob smiled like he knew something Hana didn't, which is probably true, because she had just met Lighten. "He will keep you on your toes so watch him."

"So what do you two think?" Halt asked, even though Hana was sure they could tell they both didn't expect this.

"He still seems a little small and…" Will didn't finish he felt bad, because he didn't want to hurt Old Bob's feelings.

But Old Bob just laughed, "He might be no fancy battle horse, but he could run circles around those clumsy, big horses."

Will still didn't look like he believed Old Bob, but he nodded and smiled weakly, "I'm sure he can," Will said politely.

Halt then looked at Hana for a responds. Hana didn't know what to say she was glad she got a Ranger horse, but she didn't know what to think about a half blind one. She dreamed of her Ranger horse being more… able. Hana spoke quietly almost in a whisper worried about her response and like she didn't want the horse to hear so she won't hurt his feelings. "I don't know… I like him just worried about the whole eye thing."

Old Bob nodded, "I figured but it will be fine you will see."

"Why don't you two try letting them loose that way Will can see how Ranger horses are better than he thinks," Will looked down a little ashamed of himself, but Halt kept going, "and Hana can see a half blind horse is not a terrible thing. All you two have to do is catch them." Will and Hana looked at each other and shrugged, it didn't seem like a bad idea. Will thought this would be easy and Hana thought because of the eye thing just coming up on his bad side it would be simple enough to catch him.

Hana let Will try first and he let go of Tug's reins. Tug trotted into the center of the fenced area like he was accepting the challenge and was ready to stomp Will to the ground in embarrassment. Hana fingered Lighten's reins looking into his yellow eye wondering how he could actually be made into a ranger horse.

Will grabbed for Tug halfheartedly thinking Tug would just stay there, but the little horse bounced out of the way of his grasp. Will looked shocked and Hana wanted to giggle. "Come on Will he is just a small little horse," Will turned around on her and glared which made Hana giggle more. Will grabbed quicker for Tug, but again he gracefully pounced out of the way. Will looked frustrated and started moving to the back of the horse and jumped for him, but again Tug just sidestepped and watched as Will slammed into the ground. Hana winced at how much that must have hurt and laughed. Old Bob seemed to be enjoying the show, because he was smiling and laughing too.

This game went on for a while Will was tiring out, chasing the horse and the horse dodging easily and quickly like he was a small little mouse you just couldn't get your hands on because he just slips just out of grabbing reach. Will was getting angry and he could tell Halt was watching intently so he just stopped and started staring at the horse. Hana could tell he was trying to think this whole thing through but she had to mess with him a little.

"Hey give up already?" she giggled and Will glared at her again. But then a smile crossed his face, but he wasn't looking at Hana anymore. He ran over and grabbed an apple out of the bin and started waving it at the horse.  
"You want a fresh, juicy apple boy?" Will said with a cooing tone in his voice. "Come here and get it!" Tug seemed to like this part of the game and started trotting over and took a bite out of the apple in Will's hands happily. Will grabbed the reins and smiled, "Ha! Got him!"

Halt nodded, "Well thought out! Good job don't you think Old Bob?"

"Clever boy I think and very polite. But what will the girl do?" Old Bob asked smiling at Hana.

Will crawled back under the fence and tied up Tug. He bend in half and gestured like he was a butler that was allowing someone to come in. "You turn Oh-Great-Hana," Will said trying to hold back the laughter. Halt scowled Will for the cockiness, but Hana knew he was just trying to have fun.

"Why thank you good sir I will show you how it is really done," she joked. Hana crawled under the fence and let go of Lighten's reins. He didn't go out to the middle like Tug just walked away like he didn't care about this game. Hana sighed, not only was he half blind but he didn't care either. Hana started walking over to just grab his reins again and she was on his good side so he could see and not freak out. But before Hana could grabbed his reins he slide away slightly taking the reins away a little. Hana thought he was just moving a little and tried again, but he slides a little away again. Hana tried to grab the reins three times before she realized he was playing with her. He was playing the follow the target game but never be able to get it. Hana stood up and could hear Will laughing in the back ground.

"I am watching, but I don't think that is how it should be done," Will shouted out to Hana in between his fit of laughing. Hana glared at him even though she did deserve the joking she made fun of him first.

Hana decided that she should change strategies and backed up. Lighten ignored her like she didn't matter enough for his attention, but Hana knew he was still making sure where she was. Hana moved to Lighten's bad side and started slightly moving towards him, when she was close enough she jumped him. This seemed like a good plan in her head but in reality it didn't work out as planned. Lighten was good at sensing things on his bad side and could hear he foot steps, smell her close by, and had a feeling someone was behind him. Lighten planned at the last second and moved to the side and trotted away ignoring that Hana just did the same thing as Will and smacked into the ground. A puff of dirt blew into her face and she coughed.

Old Bob started laughing, "Good idea if he wasn't better with that side than the other." Hana glared at him and looked at the apples, she knew that was Will planned and ignored it. She would come up with her own!

Hana looked around and saw some ropes; she walked over and started tying a rope. She was thinking about roping him, but she had no ideas how to do that just tie the knot. But in the corner of her eye she saw Lighten looking over like he was wondering what she was doing and why she wasn't playing anymore. Hana smiled… this might work. She continued to tie knots in the rope and making sure Lighten couldn't see what she was doing. Soon Lighten couldn't help himself and started moving closer but still acting like he wasn't wondering. When he got closer Hana moved position so he still couldn't see and pretended to ignore him.

At first the horse was suspicious, but the curiosity got the better of him and he tried to look over his shoulder. Hana had to relax so Lighten couldn't sense the tense in his muscles and figure out what she was about to do. Hana was getting this horse was very sensitive to movement and body language so she had to be careful. She says the reins and tried to say relaxed. Hana pretended to picking up the end of her rope, but at the last second grabbed the reins swiftly and Lighten neighed in shock. He back up shaking his head like he was trying to break free so he wouldn't have to face defeat but Hana held on and he finally gave up.

"Looks like you got two clever ones on your hands Halt," Old Bob said smiling at her. Will was laughing but gave her thumbs up for a job well done.

"I agree these two were pretty clever at catching those two." Halt said and nodded, but didn't show anything besides that he approved, but that was enough for Hana and Will. "Now two take those horses to the lean-to and Old Bob will show you how to groom and care for them. We will see how you guys ride them tomorrow." Halt then turned to Old Bob, "And we will be staying here if that wouldn't be intruding."

"Of course not, I spend too much time alone with these horses; I might just turn into one." Old Bob then grabbed an apple out of the bin and took a bite like Tug had not to long ago. Plus he made a sound that sort of sounded like a nigh the horses made when they were enjoying something.

Halt was watching and looked a little concerned, "I am thinking we came just in time to stop that my old friend."

Old Bob guided Will and Hana to the lean-to and taught them all they needed to know and then they went into the hut to settle down for the night. There were only two rooms so Halt got one and of course so did Old Bob. Will and Hana slept on two different bunches of hay from the lean-to and laid near the fire place.

"Hana?" Will asked to see if she was still awake.

Hana was wide awake thinking of tomorrow and riding Lighten. She wasn't worried anymore about Lighten's eyes and was excited to start riding. She had only ridden once and it was fun, but she wasn't very good at it.

"Yes Will?"

"Have you ridden before?" Will asked and turned over to look at her.

Hana nodded, "Yeah, only once though. Why? Have you?"

Will shook his head, "Is it hard?"

"Yeah it was, I just hope this time it will be easier."

Will looked a little worried like he was going to fall off Tug and Tug was going t stomp all over him or something. Hana smiled to reassure him and it seemed to work.

"I am sure we will be fine," Hana told Will and Will nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hana" Will answered back and they turned over on their backs. That night they both dreamed of what it would be like riding their horses tomorrow. Some involved falling off and some involved flying through the air at break neck speed gracefully traveling across miles of open fields. No matter what the dreams only tomorrow would tell what would really happen.


End file.
